


Stargate trochu jinak

by Wensdy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: Pár krátkých povídek reader-insert





	1. Nový člen

**Author's Note:**

> Tyto povídky jsou z roku 2009 a v té době mi bylo 14 let a styl psaní i zápletka tomu zcela odpovídá. Vše je bez korekce a zveřenuji to zde pouze proto že jsem o to byla požádána z důvodu rušení stránek kde jsem to před těmi lety zveřejnila. Do budoucna možná zvážím přepsání těchto povídek a možná i jejich překlad do AJ.

první dil je příšerný to vím ale přičtě si to až dokonce,dík

 

Je ráno na Atlantis svítá v místnosti brány se vyměnuje stráž bájné město Atlantida se pohupuje na hladině oceánu.rodney stále sedí u svého nootebooku s prázdným hrnkem od kafe v ruce. V Johnově pokoji to vypadá stejně klidně jako všude jinde klid ale přeruší nejotravnější věc v jeho životě budík! Crrrrr! Sheppard začne rukou poslepu hledat ten dábluv výtvor(tím mislím ten budík)povede se mu to vypnout asi na 4 pokus předtím shodil většinu věcí z nočního stolku co ho má u postele to co mu spadlo nasoukal pod postel aby to nešlo vídět , niní je před ním další velmi těžký ukol obléct se nebo to co tady platí spíš nasoukat se do té tě+sné uniformy (Teyla se učila prát proto má většina atlananu těsnou uniformu ale všichni se jí to bojí říct do očí navíc zítra dovezou uniformy nové )pomalu vstal a loudavými kroky se vydal k Rodneyho laboratoři potřeboval jeho hlášení pro Elizabeth cestou si v jídelně nalil hrnek kafe a pokračoval v zdlouhavé cestě k transportéru tam zmáčkl místo kam chce a vystoupil u Rodneyho laboratoře "kdy mi hodláš donést to hlášení " zpustil John ,Rodney nahodil nevinný výraz ve tváři a podal mu hlášeni "přestan na mě dělat tz psí oči "John se asi dobře nevyspal proto pokračoval doi tělocvičny kde si chtel spravit náladu hlášení strčil nějákému doktorovï řekl že je to pro Elizabeth a pokračoval k tělocvičně jakmile tam došel teyla při pohledu ma něj dostala další z řady záchvatu smích dokonce i Ronon se pousmál což Shepparda vedlo k tomu že se asi po šesté v životě podíval do zrcadla málem omdlel ale přežil to Teylase stále válela po zemi a john upravu svého zevnějšku vzdal s vydal se dál po své obvyklé ranní trase musel na brefaing měli přestěhovat nějákou planetu bylo tam pár kmenu a tamní slunce hrozilo výbuche normálka on se stejně nějak uleje .Rodney Radek a několik dalších neznámých vědcu zkoumalo plány města něco nehrálo ale nikdo hnevědělc co "Heuréka"vykřikl Radek ve svém rodném jazice "co" Stále nechápal Rodney "Pod atlantis stojí další město je sice malinké ale podle tohoto je tam ZPM"Radek si vychutnával okamžik slávy a Rodneyho otrávený pohled"tak jo konec lelkování jdeme tam Radku pujdeš se mnou a chci tým marináku do hangáru jumperu "nabil sebevědomí opět Rodney a téměř Radko k hangáru odtáhl "tak dobre máme třicet minut na nalezení vchoduu otom štít selže" Rodney ale téměř okamžitě ukázal na vchod byl tam štít tím mohl jumper proletět a mistnost zustala suchá rodney okamžitě vyběhl zkoumat nejblížší koknzoli "je tu pruchodna atlantis a toto mini město má dvacet pokojii plus hangár místnost s bránou zbrojnici plus řídící místnos vytahoval se Rodney "toto město by mohlo být stanoviště alpha " navrhl Radek . DSoktorka veirová nakonec souhlasila za několik dní se konaly volby jak se buda město jmenovat vyhrála atlanta sice je to město v USA ale je to podobné atlantis "příští volby o název něčeho vyhraju" mumlal si po vyhlášení pro sebe Rodney"


	2. Nový den

Byl to jeden z nudných večeru na Atlantis, po chodbách se courali vědci s hrnky plnými kafe v rukou. Všude bylo cítit napětí něco se chystalo,skoro někdo však netušil co se bude v následujících se dnech dít.  
Jako každý večer McKay zíral na obrazovku svého tabletu, pomalu začínal nenávidět   
ortézu na jeho vyvrtnutém pravém kotníku. Levou rukou si podal další dávku onoho černého  
nápoje co ho drží vzhůru.Ke všem špatným správám přibila jedna velmi zvláštní  
V Elizabetině kanceláři je John, Ronon a Teyla   
„Prezident se po neshodách s ostatními státy, co vědí o existenci brány rozhodl pro zvláštní věc vypsal soutěž budou to žáci šestých až devátých tříd co se ji budou účastnit.“  
Většina lidí v místnosti nechápala proč jim tohle doktorka Weirová říká na přemýšlení ale čas nebyl proto pokračovala ve vysvětlování  
„Vlastně jde o to že výherce se dostane na Atlantis“  
John se rozesmál cele to považoval za vtip smát se přestal až po tom co spatřil Elizabetinu   
Kamennou tvář.   
„Není to náhodou bezpečnostní riziko?“ptal se Sheppard opět s kamennou tváři.  
„Je ,ale prezident si to nedal vymluvit jste tu proto že Venda dorazí asi za hodinu branou,Takže by bylo dobré ji sehnat nějaký pokoj o bráně už ví ,ale nejspíš to pro ni bude šok  
Takže do práce  
„Kolik že ji je?“zasáhla do debaty Teyla  
„14“ odvětila Elizabeth po tom co nahlédla do její složky.  
„Hmm“ukončil debatu Ronon a všichni odešli.   
Teyla a John šli vybrat a zkulturnit jeden z pokojů v severní věži byl v oné věži nejíš a navíc měl i balkon který byl celkem v málo pokojích, pokoj byl celkem velký dotáhli sem nové dvě   
skříně rohožku do koupelny na postel dali ručník s mýdlem ve tvaru kačenky.  
Teyla se podívala na hodinky   
„Podplukovníku už bychom měli jít “pobídla Johna Teyla která již netrpělivě stála na chodbě poblíž transportéru. John se k ní téměř okamžitě přidal, vešli dovnitř a na dotykovém displeji  
Zadali místo kam chtěli,tentokrát to byla místnost s bránou .  
Po městě se rozezněl alarm  
„Příchozí červí díra“oznámil všem okolo Chuck.Na bráně se již jako obvykle automaticky aktivoval štít zatím doběhla ke konzolám Elizabeth  
„Kod Sgc madam“ informoval Chuckk  
„Stáhněte štít“rozkázala Elizabeth.V místnosti panoval obvyklý ruch bránou prošli vědci,marináci a v neposlední řadě i Venda   
která se ihned po průchodu bránou začala s otevřenou pusou rozhlížet všude okolo stajně jako všichni co přišli i oni na atlantis nikdy nebyli ale jenom Vendy se někdo ujal, byla to Teyla,John a Ronon.  
„Je to tu užasné“ stále se rozhlížela okolo.Dovedli ji do pokoje,přece jenom toho bylo najednou moc i na někoho tak otrlého jako ona.Stáli před pokojem John přejel rukou před antickým panelem,dveře se otevřeli.Venda žasla a   
sama si otevření dveří skusila poté vešla do pokoje tam si položila své batohy na zem(dvě krosny a asi pět igelitek z nichž  
jedna byla plná cen a ocenění jako poháru diplomu a medailí).Vendu nechali si vybalit a odešli si po svých povinnostech za l hodinu přijdou venda se dala do vybalování.   
Věci jako oblečení naházela do skříně. Na zdi si pověsila svých jedenáct diplomu a fotky z hasičských závodu a táboru.   
Na jednu z poliček dala další fotky tentokrát se svým psem (americký bulldog)  
Na poličku no spíč polici co byla o trochu níž  
vyskládala třináct poháru svého psa, své  
Medaile si pověsila nad postel spolu s šerpami z celoročních soutěží ve škole.  
Do knihovny si dala pár knih co si přivezla.  
Sedla si na židli,měla ještě osm minut ty využila k odpočinku  
a ke strávení všech zážitku z   
posledních dnu od prozrazení existence brány po příchod na Atlantis.Za dveřmi se objevil John a zazvonil .  
„ahoj jdeme“spustila Venda a divala se na většinu týmu  
„jo mužem Rodney je v laboratoři mužem se tam stavit tedˇ ti ale aelspon trochu   
představíme tohle město“zakončil proslov Sheppard   
Jako první se stavili na ošetřivně  
„Toto je doktor Carson Becket a toto je Venda Marešová. Carsone Venda,Vendo Carson“představil je Sheppard.  
„Ahoj“pokračovala Venda  
„ahoj“ pokračoval Carson  
„vidím že si máte co říct ale máme toho hodně před sebou“ukončil rozhovor John a vydal se jako první pryč z ošetřovny ostatní ho následovali vedl je do jedné z botanických laboratoří kterou jet tak zbežně prohlédli jen aby se neřeklo.  
Využili transportér a dostali se do sousední věže kde byli zoologické laboratoře.  
Moc zvířat tu nebylo k vidění ale ,když už tam njějáké bylo tak to stálo za to .  
Jedno za zvířatpřipomínalo ovci s nohami dlouhými asi jeden a pul metru ,čas na obdivování těchto stvůrek nemělí  
„Mislím že zase využijeme transportér je už pozdě a já mám hlad!“konstatoval John.  
Jejich poslední zastávkou byla laboratoř Zelenky a McKaye.Z laboratoře doktora  
Zelenky bylo slyšet nadávání v češtině tomu se Venda zasmála.Nakoukla do laboratoře Radka  
a česky ho pozdravila ,Radek leknutím nadskočil a dal se s   
Vendou do řeči opět je přerušil John   
„já mám ale opravdu hlad“  
Přešli chodbu a ocitly se v Rodneyho laboratoři  
„Ahoj ahoj Mám práci zbohem“ukončil rozhovor Rodney  
„Jem se navečeřet“snažil se popohnat všechny Ronon zabralo to všichni se vydali k jídelně.


	3. Kdo za to může?Já určitě ne... (vánoční povídka)

"copak?" opáčila se venda teyly míjejíc kupinku zaneprázdněných vědcu zuživě diskutujc o intgritě města.Teyle se jen bezradně rozlédla a dala sedo řeči"mí lidé mají takovuo trdici vžy v těchto chvílích pořádají slavnost,já však poprvé za svuj život se jich nezučastním."  
"proč?" nedala věndě odpověd klidu  
"chtěla bych aelspon jednou sustat na atlantis a prožít s vái vánoce"broukla Teyla  
"aha" ukončila Teyle nepříjemný rozhovor,obě pokračovaly mlčky k transpontéru,obě se po přenesení vydaly do svých pokoju.  
Mezitímv McKayově laboratoři...  
"to nemuže vyjít" křikl na Rodneyho Radek.  
"ale vyjde" odbyl českého vědce McKay.  
"ježiši ty to nemáš v hlavě v pořádku"řval už hystericky Zelenka.  
"ale klídek všechno mám pod kontrolou"mluvil egoistický vědec tukajíc do tabletu.  
znenadání se vypa všechna světla,přístroje prostě vše co v městě spotřebobávalo energii.  
"já ti to říkal"prohodil uraženě odcházející Zelenka  
"to mi to nepomužeš spravit?" hodil po druhém vědci jeden z bezraných pohledu.  
"Ne" a v klidu odešel jako by se nechumelilo.  
"Rodney co se to sakra stalo"přísně kárala hlavního vědce Elizabeth.  
"no mělo to být překvapení"vystrašeně knoural vědec  
"jaké překvapení" prohodila Weirová snažíc se držet v klidu.  
"Lýžařská sjezdovka"řekl mírně vychloubačnýmhlasem"místo koce by posloužil štít"překl již mírně s obavami  
Doktorka Weirová se trochu uklidnila a snežila secelu věc napravit  
"McKay žádná sjezdovka!!! a zajicti znovu přívod energie do města"Tohle bylo moc i na Elizabeth proto si raději sedla,do praé ruky si vzala hrnek kávy a v klidu přemýšlela jak zařídit aby se o ejím překvapení nikdo nedozvěděl...  
Dokonce i venda měla maly plán společně se Sheppardem,doktorkou Kelerovou,Rononem a Zelenkou..  
Team pkl.Shepparda čekal nachystaný v jumperu společně s věcmi které na misi neěli nikdy,ty spočívali v zadní části jumperu.Celý tým i s vendou již plně nachystán proletěl horizontěm událostí,po 3,2 sekundách letu které si nikdo nepamatuje se ocitli na jedné obyejné planetě.Byla jaka mnoho před ní porotlá hustými lesy protkanýmy neudržovanými pěšinkami a několika bystřinami s křištálvě čistou vodou.  
"Tak a co ted"broukl Ronon hned po té co jumper přistál na paloučku který se rzprostírak okolo brány.  
Iniciativy se ujala Teyla Rononovi do ruky strčila pilku a řekla"jdeme"to všem stačilo všichni věděli co se chystá,pomalu ale přesto ostražitě vyšli z jumperu.  
Poblíž jedné z pěšinek se vyjmal smrček,sice to smrček nebyl to bylo všem však jedno prostě to připomínalo smrk,Ronon se po krátkém obhlédnutí okolí vydal k stromku ten měl asi tři metry na výšku.Pilka se statečně prokousávala dřevem až se jí to povedlo,strom čekal nevyhnuteně pád,tak se i stalo...  
Sheppard s Rononem strom vzali a s velkou námahou dotáhli k jumperu,dali jej do zadní části.Následoval zběný pruzkum planty,podle databáze tu lidé žili ale po občanské válce se absoultní většina obyvatelstva přestěhovala na jinné světy.  
"Myslím že je to dobré místo pro záklanu"broukla Teyla,a vskutku to byl dobrý nápad.  
"zdurazním to ve správě misi" prohodil John "počkat,kde je rodney a Venda???"znepokojivě oznámil podplukovník.  
"určitě tě vytáhnu"ironicky prohodila Venda a snažila se z díry vyškrábat sama.Oba byli v obrovské jámě,Vendě se podařilo zachitit na uzké římse.To samé se ale nedalo říct o rodneym ten se válel na dně,naštěstí tam rostl nějáký keř a ten jeho náraz přibrzdil.  
"pomoc!"křičela venda snažíc se upozornit na nepříjemnou příhodu zbytek týmu ti jakoby je nevnímali a to stáli pár metru od jámy.  
"tak co"prohodil Rodney pomalu propádajíc beznaději.  
"si ze mě dělají prdel nebo co"promluvila Venda taktéž pomalu popadajíc beznaději"co ted,zkusím vylézt nahou apavolat ostatní"nenechala se přerušit Venda.  
Rodney ani nic nenamítal nebylo comuseli se odtud nejak dostat.  
Venda si sundala batoh,pravou rukou se chytla jednoho z vyčnívajících kořenu levou nohou udělala totéž,pomalu se zhoupla a levou rukou se chytla kořenu co bl o kousek výš než ten něhož se držela pravačkou,takto šplhala dluhu chvíli.Říct žeby ji to McKay nějak usnadnoval se říct nedalo,jeho neustálé komandování ji rozčilovalo musela se však z tudma nějak dostat a tohle byla jedinná možnost.  
"Kde sakra jsou"broukl Sheppard rozhlížejíc se okolo,vytáhl si detektor života en však ukozaoal jen jeho,Teylu a Ronona bylo to divné avšak kam mohli zmizet?Jak tohle vysvětlí,měl sice chvilku zaječí umysy ale řídil se heslem"My své lidi neopouštíme"  
"doře vememu si jumper a skusím jeho senzory,vy dva hledejte dál pronesl rodičovským tonem.  
"sakráááá" ozvalo se vzápětí následováné hlasitým bum,to Venda spadla,díky bodu za ten keř a nadchynou hlínu což zmkčilo její pád po něm následovala řada sprostých slov a nadávek   
"zaprvé je tam,jauvajs,asi silové pole"proesla.  
"to je vysoce nepravděpodobné"silové pole v lese co si taholka o soběmyslí??!?  
"sakra nepřerušuj mě! má vymknutý kotník"dodala mezi další salvou nadávek,ty McKy ignoroval a pokoušel se vylézt po stěně díry či spíše mini kráteru sám,bezuspěšně,neylezl ani metr nad zem.  
"mám nápad"mezi větvemi keře našla několik kamenu,ty hodila nahoru,všechny se zastavili ve stejné výšce.  
"mělas pravdu"broukl uraženě.Nasledoval vítězoslavný usměv Vendy.  
mezitím se na povrchu rozběhlo pátrání naplno,dva týmy marináku pročesávali les snažíc se nalézt jedinou stopu-  
o 21 hodin ozději  
"tak co mátě nějákou stopu?"znepokojivě pronesla Elizabeth ne bhoužel,pokračujee v pátrání  
"Johne podle předpisu budu muset za šest hodin pátrání ukončit,nemužu ti tam nechávat tolik lidí"dodala  
"vím"povzdechl si "Sheppard konec" ukončil spojení a vydal se znovu pátrat.  
"McKay jsme tu skoro den,jak se odtud sakra dostanem"jen tak pronesla  
"nevím"nic tohoto geniálního vědce nenapadalo zásoby jídla a vody se tenčily,oni však stále trčeli pod zemí...  
John,Teyla,Venda,Ronon a Rodney se s trhnutm probudili,simulace neuspěla ozvalo se.  
Zelenka předstoupil před tým ten si simulaci nepamatoval avšak jasně si pamatoval co se salo doopravdy:  
Team pkl.Shepparda čekal nachystaný v jumperu společně s věcmi které na misi neěli nikdy,ty spočívali v zadní části jumperu.Celý tým i s vendou již plně nachystán proletěl horizontěm událostí,po 3,2 sekundách letu které si nikdo nepamatuje se ocitli na jedné obyejné planetě.Byla jaka mnoho před ní porotlá hustými lesy protkanýmy neudržovanými pěšinkami a několika bystřinami s křištálvě čistou vodou.  
"Tak a co ted"broukl Ronon hned po té co jumper přistál na paloučku který se rzprostírak okolo brány.  
Iniciativy se ujala Teyla Rononovi do ruky strčila pilku a řekla"jdeme"to všem stačilo všichni věděli co se chystá,pomalu ale přesto ostražitě vyšli z jumperu.  
Poblíž jedné z pěšinek se vyjmal smrček,sice to smrček nebyl to bylo všem však jedno prostě to připomínalo smrk,Ronon se po krátkém obhlédnutí okolí vydal k stromku ten měl asi tři metry na výšku.Pilka se statečně prokousávala dřevem až se jí to povedlo,strom čekal nevyhnuteně pád,tak se i stalo...  
Sheppard s Rononem strom vzali a s velkou námahou dotáhli k jumperu,dali jej do zadní části.Následoval zběný pruzkum planty,podle databáze tu lidé žili ale po občanské válce se absoultní většina obyvatelstva přestěhovala na jinné světy.rozhlédli e okolo,tato planeta již byla prozkoumána týmem majora Lorna,naposledy se nadechli čerstvého,vonavého vzduchu nasedli do jumperu a vydali se zpět na atlantis.Pro potřeby vyzkoušení nového simulátoru výcviku vyl ást jejich vzpomínek použita a zbytek byl pouze výplodem jejich kolektivního myšlení.  
"tak jo mužete jít"zvolal o tabletu Zelenka"pozor muže se vám ješte jednu hodinu trochu motat hlava jinak to žádné vedlejší učinky nemá"dodal ještě.  
Toto samozejmě věděli ale bylo dobré si to připomenout,po prohlídce doktorky Kellerové byli propuštěni.  
"Jenifer prosím nemáš nějáký balící papír"udělala venda psí oči což doktorku přesvědčilo,šla tedy zabalit dárky.Cesto do pokoje se vánoční atmosféře nešlo vyhnout.Vzala to skratkou tedy přes jídelnutam několik vojáku v čele s Evanem Lornem chystalo vánoční strom tady dávalo jej do stojanu a snažili se zajistit jeho stabilitu což po tom jak křiě Ronon strom uřezal byl vskutku nadlidský výkon,naonec se však vše zdařilo.Několik lidí po celé atlants rozvěšelo spoustu větviček,jmelí,postaviček santa clause a dokonce jeden belém.Venda došla do pokoje rukou přejela po antickém pnelu,starobylé dveře se s tichým typickým vrčením otevřeli.Ve skříni měla několik dárku povětšinou knížky,to co vyrobila v keramice nebo ruzné drobnosti.Balení drku sice nebyla její silná stánka ale nakonec se ji to nějak povedlo.  
Dárky se kupili pod vánočním strmečkem,no spíš stromem,za tu chvíli co venda balila dárky se jídelna naprosto změnila stoly byly poskládány do tvaru pímene u,byli na nich sváteční ubrusy a protírání,strmomeček byl nazdobený a potich tu hrály vánoční písničky.Dál se postupovalo podle zvyklostí jednotlivých zemí někteří nejdřív jedli a pak si dali dárky jiní si dali dárky a pak jedlí a ostatn jedli a dárky si tu vyzvednou ráno.tomu všemu ale ředcházel slavnostní přípitek doktorky Elizabeth Weirové  
"Rok se s rokem sešel a my se tu opět setkáváme,opět jsme přišli o několik lidí toho velmi lituji na druhou stranu se námpodařilo nepřítele zahnat do kouta a nbízí se nám možnost tuto nesmyslnou a krvavou válku ukončiz.Ted ale končím s řečni s válcevánoce jsou svátky klidu a míru proto vám přeji příjemé prožití vánočních svátku a nového roku.Nazdraví"ukončila proslov Elizabeth.Stoly se prohýbali po tíhou všemožných svátečních jídel.Bylo to vskutku nádherné spousta usměvavých tváří všude okolo.  
"Jamesi"vykřikl jeden z vědcu muž sedící vehle něj se skácel k zemu,doktorka Kelerová ihned přiběhla bylo to nanejvýš 40sekund,jidinné co ji zbývalo udělat bylo konstatovat smrt.odvezte jej na pitevnu přkla nekolika sestrám co se kolem ní sběhly,sama jenifer se šla převléct do doktorskéhpláště a připravit se na pitvu.Tato událost absoultně zkazila celý štědrý večer,většina se pomalurozešla do svých pokoju a tí co měli menší štěstí na službu.To co se stalo ale nikomu nedalo spát.celou noc je trápila spousta otázek.Pro umřel nevinný vědec?Co se stalo?Co bude následovat?...  
"Máme problém,okamžitě vyhlašte karanténu"naléhavě pověděla Jenifer,ona sice nevděla co přesně se děje věděla však že to dobře ndopadne...  
Co dál? nevím a nikdy to asi vědět nebudu,netuším co jsem mohla udělat jinak asi jsme k tomu spěli už dloudo musíme s s tím vypořádat.


	4. Kdo za to může?Já určitě ne... (druhá část)

Venda ležela na posteli a sledovala dvd,nudila se a kvuli tomu co se před hodinou stalo byl omezen pohyb civilistu po atlantis.  
"tohle mě nií"broukla si sama pro sebe,byla sama nikdy si víc sama nepřipadala nevěděla co se bude dít proto si vzala knížku brisingr a začetla se...  
"doktorko podívejte se na tohle"řekla jedna ze sester na pitevně  
"ano,vidím to,ale co to sakra je"stále nevěřila tomu co vidí.  
"Musíme zjstit co to je a jak tomu zabránit"řekla nakonec a přesunula se ke stolku s několika orány a začala je studovat.  
"to není možné...to nemuže být pravda"pronesla sestra...  
Teyla meditovala,Ronon si čistil svou zbranˇ,Rodney s radkem se věnovali ledání něčeho co by to mohlo vysvětlit v antické databázi,John se pokoušel napsat hlášení z minulé mise v pulce však usnul a niní klidně spal,Vendy jak jž bylo řečeno četla,nic jinného se snad ani dělat nedalo snad je tupě zírat z okna to ale i ty co si tto možnost vybrali brzy omrzelo.  
"Elizabeth? slišíš mě"pověděla do vysílačky Kellerová.  
"Ao Jenifer,co seděje?"odpověděla.  
"Máme velký problém"  
"...co tím myslíš..."broukla.  
"pamatuješ si jak se Sheppard měnil ve wraita"  
"ano"dodala potichu.  
"toto je dvakrát horší,někté orgány toho vědce se kompletně rozpadyl a připomínají kaši.Orgány co zbyly jsou v hrozném stavu z některých dokonce vyteklo něco co bych přirovnala k ... no ani nevím je to šedé,lepkavé no prostě to nevypadá moc lákavě.Větší problém všk je že nevím co to zpusobila a ani jestli je to přenosné vzduche.."  
"Elizabeth!!! vyhlašuju karanténu nejviššího stupně"mluvil Rodney stále trochu vděšeně.  
"Našli jsme se Zelenkou zmínku o této nemoci v datábázi,Antikum se ji podařilo zcela vymítit.."pokračoval...  
"tak jak to muže být ono?!?"skočila mu do řeči Weirová  
"Nech mě askavě domluvit.Tuto nemoc cela vymítili jediné co z ní zbylo je záznam v databázi a jeden vzorek co tento vědec otevřel"řekl McKay.  
"Tkže co dál?"řekla tentokrát Elizabeth.  
"No on je problém v tom že nemoc je přenosná dotykem,malá utěcha je že na lidi s antickým genem nemoc nepusobí jsou na ni imunní.Problém je že není žádný známý lék,dokážme pouze oddálit nevyhnutelné a to smrt"dokončil McKay  
"Jenifer okamžitě se se svým týmem co vrhni na výzkum musíme,prostě musme přít na lék.  
Tohle nevypadalo dobře,podle toho co víme měla vce než polovina obyvatel Atlantis zemřít,tohle Elizabeth nesměla dovolit prostě nemohla to ona nesla za celou expedici zodpovědnost,bez antického genu a bez léku ji nejspíš čeká stejný osud jako ubohédo vědce ležícího na pitevním stole...


	5. Skrytý Nepřítel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poslední dílo z této série něčeho co bych za normálních okolností nepustila na světlo světa. Pokud se někdo dohrabal až sem tak si rozhodně zasloužíte medaili, ani já nemám momentálně nervy to po sobě přečíst. :D

Pusto,prázdno nikde nic.Tým z Atlantis si probíjí cestu tímto nehostinným prostředím.Vítr v kombinaci s pískem bylo snad to nejhorší na této planetě.Mělké krátery které měly na hloubku maximálně pul metru značně ztěživaly postup celého týmu.Cíl mise byl jasný skalní komplex asi tři kilometry od brány.Pomalu se blížili k onomu místu podle databáze to byla jedinná terení nerovnost v okolí.Celá hora byla protkaná jeskyněmy které si své tajemství v dusedku slžitosti tunelu nejspíš již dlouhou dobu ponechávají.Všichni dobře věděli že neví co je čeká to byla hlaví nevýhoda databáze na atlantis a to že nebyla 10 tisíc let aktualizovaná,to je dlouhá doba během které se mohlo leccos změnit.Planeta kdysi kipila životem a dnes?V takovém počasí by lověk ani psa ven nevyhnal takové to tu bylo.  
Já vím plno kecu o planetě a co náš tým?...Ten s námahou postupuje dál,nyní se nachází 50 metru před ustím jedné z jeskyně.Nnikdo nví co je čeká...  
Na orbitě planety se vznáší lod neznámého typu.Na mustku v křesle zdobeném zřejmě nějákými nápisy seděla mohutná postyva v česném plášti s kápi. Nějáký technik sedicí u jedné z konzolí již byla na mustuku hojnost promluvil  
"an ětenalp ej 5 kemanz atoviž."což ani u jedné z postav nevzbudilo zřejnžádný zájem.Nyní ještě   
"etputses an utenalp"rozkázal kapitán neznámé lodi.  
Sama lod svýmy rozměry odpovídající dvoum lodím BC-304,po zuby ozbrojená neznámýmy zbraněmi a boční kresbou znázornující jednu z postav v kápi stojící nad mrtvolou wraita již naznačovala nesnášenlivost oněch "pegasských upíru."  
to ale nic neměnilo na tom že o nich kromě tohoto nic nevíme aj je třeba se mít na pozoru,nikdy nemužeme vědět co se někomu jinnému honí hlavou.  
U jeskyně vše probíhalo celkem v klidu.  
"jdu první"vyhrkl bez varování Ronon a ani nečekal na reakci ostatních.Rodney pouze bezmocně rozmáchl rukama a následoval ostatní ktří již Ronona dávno následovali.Teyla hbitě předběhla Johna což ho sice trochu natvalo ale nechal to tak,vždyt on tu velí tak proč se znepokojovat,že?Teda doufal...  
Venda la předposlední a Rodney poslední což nebylo příliš chyté proto Teyla raději přenechala misto za Rononem jemu a zařadila se nakonec.Vyrazili do jeskyně  
Byla chladná a vlvchká,všichni měli připravené a odjštěné zbraně také měli v druhé ruce zaplou baterku světla sem dopadalo jen málo navíc všichni chteli vědět kam šlapou.Rodne vytáhl detektor známek života...  
"Detektor je nám nanic,ve stěnách je zřejmě nejáký nerost který brání pruniku signálu"Beznadějě se rozhlédl po ostatních jakoby čekal nějáké povzbuzení,oni však jen mlčky přikývli.Potichu pokračovali dál do jeskýně.Čekalo ne ně překvapení....  
"Wrait"zařval hysterycky ronon a začal na zmateného vojáka střílet,kdyby měla jeho zbran zásobník tak by vystřílel všechny náboje ale něměl.Po chvilce střílení se všichni opět uklidnili a pokračovali dál,opět nikdo z nich nevydal ani hlásku.Pouze Rodney občas navrhl vrátit seale tyto na tyto prosby nikdo nereágoval proto pokračovali dál a dál...Někdo z nich nahlas polkl,Teyla se zařadila na konec celé skupiny.  
"To nevypadá dobře"dodala po zařazení nakonec skupiny.  
"Pokračujeme" dodal John.  
Ve středu skupiny se Drželi Vendy s Rodneym.Každou chvílí se mohli dostat do velkého prušvihu naíc bez detektoru...Venku se mezitím strhla ještě prudší bouře,což jim prozatím znemožnilo případný unik.Zustat v neprozkoumané jeskin je nejspíš pro mnohé lidi noční mura pro náš tým to však pro tuto chvíli byla zkutečnost.  
"hele" ukázala prstem Venda na zed,"jsou to asi nějáké malby nebo co."ukázala nejmladší z týmu na zedˇ.  
"pak sem pošleme tým archeologu atˇ to prověří a..."řekll Sheppard,byl však přerušen uprostřed věty.  
"podívejte"ukázala"dám boty za to že tohle je wraitská stíhačka."  
"opravdu,začíná to být čím dál divnější,tohle vypadá jako křižník"pobíhalo od jednoho konce malby k druhé.  
"ááá nééé"tady výrazně změnila ton hlasu,byl v něm cítit smutek"Vidíte"ukazovala na část malby která byla hodně poškozená"wraitové tu ovádí lidi"masu lidí na malbě skutečně odváděli wraiti neznámo kam skrz bránu"jsou to takové pracovní tábory,slouží tam jako otroci atˇuž k práci,jako potrava nebo jen pro pobavení výše postavených jedincu"sklopila zrak.  
"to je příšerné"řekla Venda.  
"Já vím,ale nikdy se nám ty planety nepodaří nakjít,bránu vždy křižník odveze jinam,to hlavně kvuli bezpečnosti."


End file.
